Destany -KakuHida-
by kittyxuchiha11
Summary: hidans in his dying state when he thinks bak to the good days with kakuzu and the akasuki...he misses those days so much... kakuxhida cute please read its cute


So this is how its going to end I thought as I looked up at shikamaru from the hole I was in. I thought back to all the great times that I had had, like the when I first joined the akatsuki.

-flash back-

Welcome to the akatsuki pein said as he lead me into a room full of people. After pein had introduced them all to me I noticed a guy sitting in the corner counting money.

"who the fuck is that"

I shouted pointing at him.

"that's kakuzu un"

Deidara said smiling at me like some kind of weirdo. Kakuzu looked round at me and gave me a weird look. I did the same to him trying to hide the curious look I was giving him. His eyes where the most beautiful colour I had ever seen, a wonderful emerald green. I looked down trying to stop the blush that was creeping across my face being seen.

When pein told me that me and kakuzu would be partners I did what i knew I should do.

"no fucking way! Im not being his partner"

Kakuzu just stared at me looking a lil annoyed. Pein sighed

"come on hidan its him or no1"

"then I chose no1 I said my voice breaking slightly as I saw that kakuzu face had softened a lil, it almost made it look like he was upset. But then the same annoyed face came back.

-flash back ended

I smiled as I thought about the mission that I had went on that changed every thing between me and kakuzu. That mission was my favourite mission I had ever been on.

-flash back-

"kakuzu im bored"

Kakuzu completely ignored me and continued walking

"hey kakuzu, are you even listening to me"

Kakuzu turned around and looked at me with that annoyed look he always had around me.

"no hidan now shut up and keep walking"

"fine, I hate you to"

I said walking ahead of him my head held high trying not to make it obvious I was huffing. kakuzu took lead after awhile, me walking behind him looking down at the ground. Suddenly kakuzu turned around and jumped on me. I blushed a little

"what was that for dip shi-"

I blinked as I saw a kunai hit kakuzu, kakuzu winced in pain.

"k-kakuzu"

I said blinking not believing that the man I thought had hated me just saved my life. Kakuzu got off me and held where the kunai had hit him, he glared at the man that stood before us. Kakuzu looked at me, I nodded at him then ran at the guy.

After I had killed the guy that was fairly easy I ran over back to kakuzu. I portended not be worried and said

"hey get up kakuzu"

I blushed slightly as kakuzu looked at me, he smiled then stood up. I was amazed I had been kakuzu partner for about a year now and I had never seen kakuzu smile before.

Kakuzu pulled on my hair making me basically fall into his arms.

"kakuzu w-what are you doing"

I stuttered trying not to look into his eyes. He pulled down his mask and before I knew it he was kissing me. I kissed back with out hesitation closing my eyes.

About 3 hours later kakuzu stopped and looked round at me.

"lets stop there"

"what!"

I said nearly screaming at him, this was not like kakuzu to let us stay at a inn he would normally make us sleep on the grass or in a cave. I was starting to think that kunai was poisoned or something. When we got in the room kakuzu sat on the bed shutting his eyes and holding his arm. I sat down beside him wondering if when he kissed me earlier if he meant it or not.

I was just wondering what to do when kakuzu looked at me.

"what are you staring at dip shit"

I said coldly. I didn't like the way I had said that, it made it sound like I hated him. He sighed softly

"I guess you really do hate me"

I stared at him shocked

"no I don't…hate you"

He looked at me surprised. I looked at him then down at floor avoiding looking into his eyes. He sighed again then leaned closer to me. I shut my eyes ready for what ever he was going to do. I opened my eyes when I felt his thumb and his index finger on my chin puling my face up towards to his. His face was so close to mine his mask was off, his face was truly beautiful up close. I blushed slightly as I felt a warm pair of lips press against mine. I kissed back wanting to make up for how mean I always was to him. As he depend the kiss I wrapped my arms around his neck blushing like crazy.

Soon kakuzu had pined me down to the bed and stripped off my clothes, he had done the same with his own with my help. I broke the kiss gasping for air, I smiled up at him. He rolled over to the side of me and wrapped his arms around me.

-end of flash back-

Those days where now so distant. I couldn't help but smile as I thought of kakuzu warm arms wrapped around me protectively. I knew this was now the end, the end of my existence. Some rocks began now falling on to my head, yep this was definitely the end for me.

"kakuzu-chan"

I whispered as the rocks fell on me until I was out of sight from anyone.


End file.
